iAm Sam Benson
by TrueStarz124
Summary: Sam is married to Freddie, has a spunky but, lovable dog that wrecks haovc in life, has a great life but, she wants just one more thing...a baby. Find out what happens in Sam's married life and the adventures along the way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly in any shape or form, or the stuff I put in it!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sam's POV:

I was sitting out on our porch, yes, our porch. Freddie and I are married, for 5 months now! I was sitting drinking coffee and eating breakfast fat-cakes while Freddie made me my morning bacon.

"Aw, Gretchen! Come on! That was a new food dish from Carly and Griffin!" Freddie yelled at our spunky and vigor-full beagle, Gretchen.

"Fredlumps, Gretchen doesn't understand a damn word you're saying to her. She only knows sit, she's still a puppy." I said to my dorky but, sexy husband. I walked in a came up behind him, the food dish that was once a great gift form Carly and Griffin was not a destroyed, broken clay mess. It had her name printed on it and was yellow with green polk-a-dots. Perfect, until now.

"Freakin' dog, doesn't even know when enough means enough…" Freddie muttered as he looked at the now broken dish. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. He was in an old Galaxy Wars t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. I was in a blue night gown with a green bathrobe over it.

"Did my Princess Puckett just kiss me?" He asked playfully. I shrugged and kissed his cheek again.

"It's Sam Joy Benson, to you Fredward." I said almost yawning. I sat down on the couch, thinking about our small but, wonderful family. I did want to add another family member but, I don't mean a dog. I want a baby. I just haven't told Freddie because I don't know if he wants one, on top of being a CO of a major stock company and taking care of me and Gretchen.

"You know, with my weekly paycheck, we can go and see Carly and Griffin…and maybe rent a hotel, with an all you can eat buffet, and a king size bed…just for you, and me." Freddie said in a sexy voice.

"Ha, in a sexy mood are we?" I said playfully to my husband. He smirked at me and sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. He leaned close to me, our noses touched and I could feel his warm breath. He kissed me so gently and I kissed back, what was a few innocent kisses was now Freddie on top of me, making out.

"Freddie, I don't want to ruin out new couch, just yet." I said smirking. He understood and laughed.

"Yes, I don't either. Maybe we can ruin our bed." He said. I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower. After my shower I dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a purple jacket that had Billabong on the front of the chest. I walked down the stairs, my hair in a ponytail, only to see Freddie chasing Gretchen all over our lawn. I smiled, the nub left the door open again. I stood out on the steps and laughed while our neighborhood had an early morning show.

"I see you left the door open, nub!" I shouted to Freddie as he finally caught Gretchen. He came inside grumbling and sat at his desk after he put Gretchen in her crate.

"Looking for airline tickets? Better find a flight that serves bacon." I said with my chin resting on his shoulder.

"Is American Airlines good enough? We have a 7:45am flight to Seattle, Washington." He said not really even waiting for my opinion but, I didn't care, as long as I got to see my best friend and her husband.

"Yes." I said walking into the kitchen for a snack. I grabbed some beef jerky and started chowing down on it. "Mmmm, this is good jerky."

Freddie went to work, and I sat at home taking care of myself and Gretchen. I decided to search the computer for hotels, since we'd need one. After 3 hours of tearing up websites and seeing all the hotels, I finally picked The Parker-Nichols Hotel. I had a king-size bed and an awesome bathroom. I was going to wonder what the clerk was going to do when he saw a 21 year old couple, well I'm turning 21 in a few weeks, but what's the big deal? We were set to go in 2 weeks and we would have to board Gretchen…again. Lord only knows what our dog did to all those cats. I picked up my cell and dialed the boarding kennels number.

"_Hello? How many we help you?"_ Came the lady's voice.

"You can help me by boarding, Gretchen Benson, our dog for a week, June 30th." I said into the speaker.

"_You mean the Gretchen Benson that did all those things to those poor cats? Ha! You're paying extra!"_ The lady said, I was getting pissed, I was about to shout some nasty words for charging us more for a tiny accident!

"Listen, I'm boarding my pet for the same price you charge every other dog that comes in for a week!" I shouted into the phone.

"_But…!"_ The lady on the other end tried to say.

"It's too late! Bye!" I said gruffly. I hung up rudely and sat back on the couch. It was 3:54; gosh time goes by when you have a heated argument and search for like ever for a decent hotel.

"Hey, hey, hey, look whose home!" I heard my husband say. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms; he hugged me then set me down. "I also brought flowers, daisies for my Princess Puckett!" He grabbed the daises off the counter and handed them to me.

"Aw, thanks. I have something for you too." I said, he got the message, I kissed him passionately and he responded. I broke the mesmerizing kiss and went to set the flowers in a vase. "I found a hotel, with a king-sized bed and got into a phone fight with the kennel lady, charge Sam Benson more, ha!"

Freddie just laughed and he took me out to dinner to enjoy the rest of our evening.

**So? What do you think? Reviews are helpful and keep me writing! :)**


	2. The Wedding Flashback

**I own nothing to do with iCarly or the wedding vows! Or Billabong, Milk-Bones or American Airlines! :( **

Chapter 2: The Wedding Flashback

Sam's POV:

I ran down the stairs of our house as I chucked my blue suitcase over the rail of the stairs. We were going to be late for our flight if we didn't hurry! I grabbed my old black and red checkered backpack form high school and some of middle school. I stuffed as many fat-cakes, beef jerky sticks, turkey sandwiches, candy and fried chicken that could fit in it.

"Freddie! Can we stay on task, please?" I yelled at my husband who was trying to get Gretchen into her travel carrier, but our dog refused to go in there unless she had Milk-Bones, but the sad thing was, we were out.

"I'm trying but, our devil dog is trying to bite my face off!" He yelled at me. I couldn't help but, laugh at the mental picture of Gretchen nipping a Freddie's nose and biting his hand. Gretchen's probably thinking: _Leave 300 Milk-Bones in an unmarked paper bag, and we'll call it even!_ I grabbed all the things we needed and Freddie came down the stairs with Gretchen in her crate, whimpering.

"Let's roll! We need to be at our gate in 3 hours! And first we need to drop her off…then get to Los Angeles International Airport!" Fredlumps said saying the airports full name. Nubbish as in Junior High, High School and some of College, before we dropped out because of our engagement and wedding. What a great wedding…

_-Flashback-_

_The church was all ready to go and everyone was all in their seats and Carly was my Maid of Honorand Gibby was Freddie's best man. Melanie and Wendy were Brides Maids and Griffin and Spencer were Grooms Men. The Brides Maids had purple long flowy dresses, the grooms men had black tuxes and Spencer caught some lady attention in his! We had roses and violets as the flowers and I had a traditional wedding dress, it had a long train and I had a veil that hide my face._

"_Are you ready?" Carly asked me, she was almost as excited about this as me! She was checking my dress for any rips or barbecue stains. None. Everyone was ready and bustling, then the music started. Holy crap! I'm getting married and to Freddie Benson! Carly walked out with Gibby and they took their places, Melanie walked out with Spencer and Wendy walked out with Griffin. Now, it was time for me to walk out. My dad died when I was in 4__th__ grade so, I walked out alone but, I knew Freddie was there waiting for me. I walked down for what seemed to be forever but, in reality it was a few feet.I took my place across from Freddie. We began the vows._

"_I, Samantha Joy Puckett, take you, Fredward Karl Benson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you__cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live, unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I said, I was almost crying._

"_And I, Fredward Karl Benson, take you, Samantha Joy Puckett, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Freddie said._

"_You may now, kiss your bride." The Pastor said._

_Freddie dipped me and kissed me with so much passion, I had thought for a moment that fireworks went off in the church. After the kiss we ran down the aisle._

_The reception was nice and there was a meat buffet and a freakin' huge wedding cake that had purple roses decorating the sides. We cut the cake after a little while and I shoved the cake in Freddie's face and he did the same with me, Mrs. Benson didn't know she was standing so close to the candles and her hair burst into flames! I couldn't stop laughing as Carly and Wendy poured water on her to put it out. Then was the bouquet tossing, I chucked it in the air behind me and Carly caught it! She immediately ran to Griffin and jumped into his arms. Spencer still didn't approve of Griffin so he yanked Carly out of his arms and went to, 'Go drink some punch'. After Freddie tossed my garter, and no surprise that Spencer and Gibby fought over it, Gibby ended up winning, which was a total shocker. Tasha ran up to him and kissed his checks over and over again._

"_Freddie, now that we're married, does that mean we get to Honeymoon?" I said to my newlywed husband, as we clinked glasses. _

"_Yes, to Italy." He said, "Where they have plenty of wine and the drinking age is 18, I think."_

"_Oh Freddork!" I chuckled. We went to the limo where everyone pelted us with white rose petals and bird seed and someone threw a piece of bacon which, naturally, I picked up. We got into the limo and rolled the windows down to wave good-bye to everyone. Carly came up to the window to give me a bucket of fried chicken and Griffin gave Freddie something that Carly smacked him for. We waved bye and rode off to the hotel, get dressed and head to the airport. Next stop, Italy._

_-End of Flashback-_

Good times, I thought. Especially since Griffin handed Freddie condoms, for God knows what. We never used them, in fact we threw them at teens in Italy who were kissing or doing 'other' nasty stuff.

"Come on! Let's go, everything is packed and we need to get in the car!" Freddie said talking really fast.

I jumped into our car and drove away.

**So, I updated and I need suggestions on what should happen next! I 3 reviews! And Thanks to my first 3 reviewers: iForgotMyPenName, seddiefan92, fabfriend7! **


	3. The Airport

**I don't own iCarly or American Airlines! :(**

Chapter 3: The Airport

Sam's POV:

We rushed to the boarding kennel and dropped off Gretchen. Gretchen put up quite a fight with the lady taking the kennel into the back room. She started to bite her furiously and banging the sides of the kennel until it fell off the counter, to which I fell to the floor laughing at.

"My, my! You are a feisty one! Let's take you back to the back room, where you'll have friends." The lady who was bleach blonde and about 45 years old said.

Then Freddie and I heard a bang, crash and about 30 different dog barks. I pushed Freddie out the door and we sprinted back to the car. Gretchen never did do to well with people other than us, much less dogs!

"Wow, we could have been kicked out of there forever if we stayed!" Freddie sad gasping for breath. He looked at his watch and started up the car engine.

"Correction, Freddork, ALL of us would have been kicked out. Not just us, Gretchen too!" I said as a matter of factly. We drove for about 35 minutes before we came up to the airport. We paid for parking and I told someone to move their cars sorry butt, or I would crush it with our car. Freddie was driving and asked how I could do that. He then realized what I can and could do. We got our baggage from the car and went to check our baggage in and get our tickets.

"Thank you, and have a nice flight." The baggage lady said to us as we walked to our gate. We sat down in the seats and I saw a lady and her husband with two little children around 5 and 2. I really wanted a baby, and then Freddie wrapped his arm around me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He said to me, I did not want him to know I wanted a child until we were at our hotel. I quickly looked around for a place with food, because I was also hungry and didn't want to waste the food in my backpack until the flight.

"Uh, just the donut shop right there, I'm so hungry." I said quickly but, Freddie looked convinced. He gave me $20 and I headed over. They had a small selection of donuts, mostly in the range of chocolate and strawberry. I wanted one strawberry-chocolate double donut, I handed the lady the dollar bill and said for her to keep the change. I walked back over to my gate, we would be boarding in about 30 minutes.

"Where's my change, Princess Puckett?" He asked holing out his hand. I smiled deviously at him and his smile fell from his face. "Oh, Sam! You did not give it away did you?"

"Oh, I did. I was doing a good dead, something I never do, so you should be proud of me!" I said triumphantly. I sat down while I polished off the donut in less than 20 seconds. I watched the family across from us as the mother of her 5 year old scolded her for climbing on someone else's chair. I smiled at the thought of me telling my kid to annoy the person next to you by farting loudly and then arguing that it wasn't you. I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by, because Freddie pulled me up and told me it was time to board the plane.

"Come on, Sam, let's go to Seattle!" He said while carrying my backpack and his laptop case. We handed the lady our tickets and climbed into the loud flying machine. We took our seats all the way in the back, Row 29 A and Row 29 B.

"I want the window seat!" I shouted gleefully, I always liked flying. I hoped into my seat and Freddie put our bags in the travel bag compartment. He sat down next to me and then a voice came over the loud-speaker.

"We will be taking off, very soon. We are next on the runway. Thank you for flying American Airlines!" The way too happy voice said, all I could do was smile and press my nose against the window like a 4 year old. We began to move and I let a girly squeal out and Freddie laughed, we began to go faster and faster until we were at an angle flying upward and into the air. It was about 20 minutes into the flight, when I decided to ask Freddie about the baby thing.

"Hey, Freddie, can I ask you something?" I said with a jumpy feeling in my stomach.

"Sure, what do want to know, my princess?" He said turning to me.

"Have you ever, oh I don't know, thought about having…a baby?" I said, I must have looked terrified because Freddie held my hand with wide eyes.

"Yes! I just never knew you wanted one! Are you ready to have a baby?" Freddie asked still gripping my hand. He did want to have a baby!

"I am ready! I want a family, a family that has a kid or two. Please, can we try for one?" I asked, with my puppy dog eyes.

"That's exactly why I really wanted a KING sized bed. And yes, we will definitely try for a baby." He said pulling me into a kiss. Thank God, we were the only ones back here. After the blissful kiss he pulled me into a hug and I was suddenly tired.

"You tired, baby?" He asked me. I nodded my head and rested my head on his shoulder, after that I quickly fell asleep. I was glad the baby question was out of the way, and that in a possible 9-10 months I could be holding my son or daughter.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Sam wants a baby! Hehe…! I still don't own American Airlines or iCarly! :) I will try to update daily though.**


	4. Unexpected Pregnancy

**Okay, I don't own iCarly but, if I did…Seddie and Criffin would exist! Not Creddie and Siffin! BLECH! **

Chapter 4: Unexpected Pregnancy

Sam's POV:

I woke up to the sound of the plane winding down and felt Freddie nudge my shoulder. I looked up, a little groggy but, happy we landed. Freddie got up as everyone else was and got our carry-on baggage. As we exited the plane we saw Carly and Griffin waiting for us.

"Sam!" Carly squealed pulling me into a bear hug, Griffin came up and quickly hugged me and Carly and Griffin hugged Fredward.

"Oh my God, you look great!" I said to Carly while Griffin and Freddie talked on the way to Carly's car.

"So, do you! Guess what!" She said, almost bursting with excitement.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant! 6 weeks, pregnant!" She said, hugging me again. I was in shock, it seems like just yesterday they got married. Well, it was about a month ago, and they decided to skip the honeymoon and come back here to settle down.

Carly's POV:

Oh my God, Sam and Freddie are here! I'm so excited and having a baby tops all this! Wow, I still can't believe I married Griffin only a month ago. And I was pregnant before the wedding, I was so scared he was gonna leave but, he stayed by my side and was happy!

_-Flashback-_

_I came back from the grocery store like any other day and set everything down on the counter of my apartment that I shared with Griffin._

"_Hey, Carly! I see food!" He said happily._

_I nodded then proceeded to ask my question. This might be difficult._

"_Hey, Grif? Do you remember when you took me out to dinner, then that club, then we came back here, kinda drunk, and we had…sex?" I asked, almost stumbling on my words._

"_Yeah, were you on birth control?" He asked almost alarmed at my question._

"_No, I was going to ask if you had…protection, because I'm late." I said to him. He almost dropped his jaw open when he heard that._

"_Well, maybe you're not…I mean..pfft. Come on, Carls, the wedding is a week away and your 20. We can do this if you're…you know…pregnant." He said quivering on that last word._

"_Well, let's go to the drug store because I need a pregnancy test…or 3." I said as Griffin grabbed his car keys and we walked out to the car. He started up the engine and we sat there for about a minute until Griffin finally spoke._

"_Carly, if you are pregnant, I support you all the way. I don't care what others think, as long as we love each other, nothing will tear us apart." He finished leaning into me, I leaned too. Our noses and lips brushed and Griffin lifted up my chin and kissed me, I loved him and it was true that nothing was going to tear us apart. We kissed in our garage for about 5 minutes, stopping for breaths occasionally. Then he broke the kiss and said we should get to the drug store. _

"_Griffin, do you really think, I'm preg-" I started to say but Griffin kissed me briefly before I could finish._

"_We'll let the tests answer that." Griffin said gently. I went straight to the feminine aisle and picked out a First Response, Clearblue, and a drug store brand one. I walked with Griffin holding my hand to the cash register, and I saw a very bad thing. Missy Robinson! _

"_Oh God! Hide me!" I said as I dodged behind Griffin._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" He asked very alarmed._

"_M-missy Robinson, my ex-friend! She'll blab to my parents! She'll make assumptions, I'll be shamed!" I said almost in tears._

"_I will steal them for you! I can do that!" He said._

"_No, I'll live, she'll just taunt me." I said walking up to the register, I placed the tests on the counter and Missy gave me an evil smirk._

"_Carly! Shame, pregnant at 20 and not married! What will your dear father think?" She said so evily that I wish I could have punched her. I felt my face grow red as she checked them and put them in a bag for me. "Better watch out, Carly." She said as tears streamed down my face. She handed the bags to Griffin who angrily snatched them out of her hands. Griffin sat me on top of his car and lifted my chin up._

"_Don't let her get to you! She's just a bit-", Griffin started to say before I stopped him by pecking him on the lips and giving the slightest hint at a smile. My fiancé wanted to call my ex-BFF a bitch for me! _

"_There's my Carly-o! Now, let's get home and I'll let you take the pregnancy tests." He said as we drove home. I ran to the fridge and grabbed a coke bottle, I drank it straight from the bottle and Griffin watched me._

"_Straight from the bottle, hot!" He said, as I smiled as I chugged the rest down. I waited for about 25 minutes before I had the urge to pee. I ran to the bathroom, grabbing the boxes, sat on the toilet and read the instructions. I had to pee on this little stick and wait 5 minutes for results. I took all the tests and after I was done, I called Griffin in to wait. We talked for 5 minutes, and then I heard the timer go off. I looked down at the tests and they had the same thing on it. _

_First Response: __**Pregnant**_

_Clearblue: **Yes**_****

_Drug Store: __**Pregnant**_

"_Oh my God! I'm having a baby…" I said quietly, and then I realized I was going to be a mommy. Griffin was the father to my child, I suddenly got teary eyed and Griffin hugged me. _

"_I'm not crying because I'm sad…I want this baby. I'm a mommy and you're a daddy!" I said pulling Griffin into a kiss. Then the kisses heated and got hotter and I pushed my tongue against his lips and he granted entrance. He pushed me against the wall and took off my shirt, which I was wearing an undershirt underneath and he carried me to the bedroom where we made out. I then stopped kissing him._

"_Hey, what's up?" He asked with confusion flooding his face._

"_I'm pretty sure our baby, if we continue, will be saying, '__**Hey, man! Keep it in your pants!**__' "I said smiling. Griffin laughed and I put my shirt back on and I slept the rest of the evening._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sam's POV:

Wow! Carly's having a baby! I never expected that. I just don't want to know any details of how it happened although I have a clue. Freddie thet came up and surprise kissed me and I kissed back. He smiled at me and we got into the backseat of the car and he kissed me once more.

"Hey, don't ruin my car!" Carly yelled back at us.

"You're pregnant, what are you talking about?" I said to her.

"Touché." She said as they went to drop us off at our hotel.

**Okay, that was a flashback at Carly's unexpected baby and I still don't own iCarly! Or all the test brand names I mentioned! :)**


	5. Trying

**Hey! I still don't own iCarly to which you should know! Hehe!**

Chapter 5: Trying

Sam's POV:

After Carly and Griffin dropped us off at our hotel, we got to the check-in desk. The lady was friendly and all but, being as young as we were, she looked at us with the look that said, You're-only-here-to-have-sex. I glared at her as we walked away with our room key. Floor 8! The highest you can go, we jumped into the elevator and I pressed number 8, and then proceeded to lick it.

"Sam! Are you seriously going to lick it?" Freddie said frowning at me.

"I was…until you stopped me!" I said gruffly.

"The only place your tongue belongs is when you're tasting food, or in my mouth when we kiss." He said smirking at his last reason. I leaned close and pecked him on the lips. Then the elevator got off on our floor and we found our suite.

"Holy chiz! This place rocks!" I said. I ran into the bedroom, and there sat a huge bed, king size to be exact. Freddie came into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Look nice?" He said. I responded my kissing him passionately.

"Can we please try? Like now?" I said hopefully. Freddie laughed and then I said, "Go wait outside real quick…please, sexy beast?" I said playfully. Freddie walked out blowing me a kiss, nub. I went through our luggage that I got from the 'dangerous' conveyer belt. I grabbed out a red lacy bra with black lace and a matching pair of panties. I don't usually do this, but tonight, er, this afternoon is special. I hopped on the bed in a sexy position and called Freddie in.

"Holy crap, Sam you look gorgeous and incredibly sexy!" He said taking his shirt off revealing his 6 pack and muscles.

"Thanks Fredweenie, you don't look too bad yourself!" I said, I got up and dragged him to the bed and pushed him down, kissing him with passion. I slipped his pants off, revealing his boxers. I yanked those off as soon as I saw them. He un-hooked my bra and slipped of my panties and his tongue asked for entrance, which I gratefully granted. I knew it was time now.

"Come on Freddie,"I said.

-A little while later-

I lay on top of Freddie, completely naked, after we 'did it'.

"That was awesome!" Freddie said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you keep saying that." I said while going to shower.

After my shower, we got dressed to go to dinner. He took me downstairs to the fancy hotel one. I got dressed all nice in a beige flowy shirt with a white undershirt underneath and boot cut jeans with beige flats with tiny bows on the end, and of course the necklace Freddie gave me when we went on our 1st date. So not me, but I decided to dress nice for once. Freddie had on a penny tee that said; Special Ham and jeans, but he had an checkered fleece shirt over it. He wore black high tops and I wished so bad I could get my red ones!

"Ready, my lady?" He asked in a dorky but, sweet way. We walked down and went to the restaurant where, Freddie paid, and I ate all the meat I could shove into my mouth. After that, I was carried back upstairs by Freddie who sat me down on the bed. I felt a tiny bit sick after all that and Freddie brought me a huge piece of coconut cream pie from the restaurant. As I ate I judged it, not as good as Galini's Pie but, close. I fell asleep on the bed for a little while until Fredbag woke me up.

"Are you asleep?" He asked me.

"No. I'm dead, leave your flowers." I said jokingly, Freddie chuckled and scooted closer to me in bed until I felt his warm body against mine. He pulled me close and kissed my check.

"You now, if you do end up getting pregnant, I want you to not rip me to pieces because of your, 'hormones'." He said, I turned over and raised my eyebrow. No promises, Fredward.

"No promises, I'm a Puckett, Puckett's go wild." I said, Freddie groaned and kissed my check again. This was like our honeymoon, only not as dirty, yet. When I say dirty, I mean we got mud on ourselves and we 'played' dirty.

_-Flashback-_

_I ran up the hill from the hotel we were staying at and Freddie, as always, was lagging behind. It had just rained out and I was determined to take the sled I had and charge downhill with the possible chance of being a dirt merchant afterwards._

"_Let's go Fredbag, this is gonna be fun!" I called down to him, he was wheezing and coughing. Nub. The fact that he was carrying the actual sled was an exception. After a little while we finally got to the top of the hill._

"_Well, this is it! LET'S GET DIRTY!" I screamed as Freddie and I hopped onto the sled. He was carefully pushing it and then I just pulled it downhill. We screamed as the mud and God-knows-what-else caked our faces. We hit a rock and went flying, I landed on my belly but, kept sliding. Freddie on the other hand was sliding on his belly too, but backwards. I laughed and screamed, Freddie only screamed, not knowing where the hell he was going. We finally reached the bottom of the mountain, I was still laughing and Freddie slid down, the only other thing besides mud that caked his face was fear and absolute terror. That made me laugh even more, he started laughing too._

"_That wasn't funny, okay it was hilarious!" He said giving in._

"_You should have seen the look on your face!" I said walking back laughing._

_Later that night_

_I was watching some wacky TV show when Freddie came out of the shower. I looked over, raising my eyebrows. _

"_What?" He asked, I just smiled and turned to the On-Demand. I looked through it and finally found it! The Adult section. Freddie knew what I was about to do._

"_Oh no, Sam! We cannot watch this!" He said stepping in front of the TV._

"_Do you want to?" I asked._

"_It's not right!" He said. I gave him the whatever sign and pushed the rent button._

"_Too late." I said, we then sat there and watched it. I could see Freddie's eyes grow wide and he was getting hard. I laughed to myself, and then I jumped on top of him and kissed him, over and over._

"_I thought only fish sticks made you rambunctious!" He said to me as a smile came onto my face._

"_I guess there's one more thing." I said as I straddled him. He made out heavily for about 30 minutes then I stopped and looked at the pile of condoms Griffin gave Freddie._

"_You gonna get rid of those?" I asked him._

"_Why?" He asked shrugging. _

"_Because! Jeez! Come on, I know what to do with these!" I said leaving the bed and a confused Freddie. I drove to a park where teens make out and go to the back of the woods to do the nasty. I walked out with the bag of condoms and went to the center of the park leaving Freddie in the car._

"_Hey, condoms for sale!" I yelled as I looked back I could see tons of guys lining up and Freddie slapped his forehead in the car. I sold a few then realized I had a few left so I chucked them at younger teens; they looked at their partner when it landed in their lap and ran to their car. Gross. I walked back to our rental car and we drove back._

"_I must say, I'm impressed you knew what to do and where to do it." He said to me smiling._

"_Hey Momma knows EVERYTHING!" I said stretching the last word._

_-End of Flashback-_

That was the best! Then I got a text for Carly.

Carly: Hey, I get an ultrasound 2morrow, wanna come?

Sam: Sure, can I bring Freddie?

Carly: Yea…c u there, King County Hospital! :D

I closed my phone. I'll tell Fredwad in the morning.

**Okay, writing this chapter was akward...but I hope you liked it! Hehe, Carly gets and ultrasound to see her baby! The next chapter is gonna be good! Hehe! REVIEW PLEASE! I need ideas for future chapters!**


	6. Ultrasound and Negatives

**Hey! I still don't own iCarly! :) Hope you aren't too disappointed in this chapter!**

Chapter 6: Ultrasound and Negatives

Sam's POV:

I felt like butt today, but I had to see Carly and the little baby inside her stomach. Speaking of stomachs, mine was growling, I wanted beef jerky! I poked Freddie while we drove to the hospital; he was not prepared to see a baby today. It was one of those pleasant surprises though to see.

"Hey, Freddie. I'm hungry." I said to him as he glanced to the side. He shot me a look, and I rolled my eyes. He basically said to me, without saying anything, You'll-survive-besides-I-just-bought-you-some.

"Fine." I grumbled, it was true, he just bought me some chicken at our last stop and I pounded it all! We got a parking space and I saw Carlys in the _Expectant Mothers_ parking space. I had to roll my eyes and laugh, what would a lady who was 8 months pregnant think about a young woman getting out of her car barley showing off a bump. We walked up to floor 3 of the building and we saw Griffin and Carly in the waiting room.

"Sam, Freddie! Over here!" Carly said across the room. "I'm now officially 7 weeks along!"

I walked over and sat down next to her and Freddie sat next to me holding my hand. Carly and I talked for about 10 minutes before a nurse came out.

"Carly Shay?" The nurse called and Carly practically ran over there she was so excited. We followed the nurse into a room with a big TV like thing. A doctor came in right after we did.

"And who is the mommy here?" She asked. Carly raised her hand. "Alright Mrs. Shay, please sit down on this table." She squirted this blue goopy thing on her stomach.

"I understand you are 7 weeks along?" The doctor asked Carly. She nodded, beaming. The doctor moved a mouse like thing around Carly's stomach. I could hear a faint thudding.

"Oh my gosh! My baby!" Carly said almost falling off the table thing. The docter nodded and smiled at her.

"Do you have any prenatal vitamins yet?" The doctor asked Carly. Carly shook her head. "Well, I'll prescribe some for you and you can get some over the counter. By the way, I'm Doctor Patricia!"

As Doctor Patricia left Carly squealed and Griffin hugged after that blue crud was off her stomach. Freddie hugged her and so did I ,though I felt I was going to cry.

"Congrats, Carls!" I said to her trying my best to smile.

"Yeah, nice job Griffin! And congrats on the baby, Carly!" Freddie said as Griffin and Carly chuckled. The rest of the time went by pretty smoothly after we picked up Carly's baby pills. After that we went back to the car and Freddie took me to see Eclipse.

-1 Week Later-

"Seriously Sam, did you have to hit the flight attendant?" Freddie said as we got off our flight.

"Yes! She was trying to flirt with you!" I said as I grabbed our bags from the conveyer belt, we walked back to the car. I felt even worse that butt today, I felt like I was going to puke everywhere! After Fredbag loaded the car up from the parking garage we drove off. It was raining and I thought I was going to puke.

"Oh God…I think I'm gonna-, BLEAAAH!" I belched and threw up my last snack on the floor of our car. Freddie pulled to the side of the road.

"Sam! Are you okay?" He asked me in alarm.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" I shouted. He looked taken back but, proceeded to clean up my vomit. I was sweating and as I smelled the odor I had left behind I jumped out of the car and blew chunks again.

"Sam!" Freddie said as he picked me up in his arms and carried me bridal style to the backseat. He set me down in the backseat. I felt so bad, as Freddie drove home I thought of why I might be so sick. _I'm might be pregnant, oh gosh if this is what it's like I'd better get a lot out of this pregnancy._

"Freddie! Do you think I'm p-pregnant?" I said gapping at the last word. Freddie then took a turn down to the drug store. He stopped and I jumped out of the car and I ran to the girly aisle. I picked up a test and hurried to the counter.

"Come on! Move faster!" I yelled at the lady behind the desk who was going really slowly. I paid and ran out to the car, still feeling like I was about to spew my last meal. Freddie dorve back home, and when I got out of the car I had that feeling again, I printed to the bathroom and threw up my last meal. My stomach was empty and I wanted some bacon.

"Sam! Oh gosh, are you okay?" He said kneeling down near the puke filled toilet. He helped me up, and I felt dizzy.

"I'll be okay…I need to take the test though." I said sweating and wheezing. Freddie got me a big glass of Peppy-Cola and I chugged it down and burped with satisfaction, it also made me not so nauseous. I had to pee very badly after, I had to pee on a little stick and wait for 3 minutes for results. I paced and paced until I knew it was time, I got an answer from the test I wasn't expecting:

Pregnancy Test: _Not Pregnant_

"Sam…I'm so sorry. We can always try again." Freddie said to me gently as I leaned against the wall with tears brewing in my eyes. They spilled over and my eyeliner started to bleed. I started to wail like a 3 year old who fell of the swings. Freddie knelt by my side and hugged me close as I sobbed and ruined his shirt. I knew it was too good to be true; I was never one to get lucky, except for marrying Freddie.

"I-I -I wanted a l-little baby s-so b-b-bad." I said blubbering at the last word as Freddie only held me closer and kissed my forehead. I cried so hard I used up all my energy and Freddie carried me back to our bedroom. I feel asleep soon after I cried myself dry, but I awoke with the same wrenched feeling that you get before you throw your guts up. I tried so hard to move the sheets out of my way but, I ended up falling on the floor and throwing up all over the carpet. Freddie rushed out of bed and avoided my puke to set me back in bed. He kissed my check and went on to clean up my mess.

"That's it Sam, we need to get you to a doctor. You are really sick!" He said picking up the phone after he cleaned up my vomit. He made an appointment for tomorrow morning at 10:00. I felt so bad and I only had 12 hours to catch up on my sleep that I had lost. I finally drifted off to sleep dreaming of Freddie and I eating tacos and chicken.


	7. Surprise

**I STILL don't own iCarly is you haven't caught on…lol**

Chapter 7: Surprise

Sam's POV:

I was still greatly saddened by the negative pregnancy test and I was sick. I made no effort to get out of bed the next morning, skipped my shower, and ate some ice cream until 10:00.

"Come on, Sam, I'm really worried about you. Please?" Freddie said giving me his best puppy dog eyes, I smiled so slightly but, Freddie could tell. "There's my Sam, now let us go to the doctor!" He said in a weird voice.

When we arrived I sat down in a big chair that just so happened to be bouncy, I gave a small bounce, then another, and then another until I looked like I was a 20 year old woman bouncing on a chair like a 4 year old. Freddie shot me a look that said, Oh-Sam.

"Samantha Benson?" The nurse called me. I got up from my bouncing chair and slowly walked over and followed her into a room with Freddie holding my hand.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said stepping out. I glanced at Freddie, he just smiled. Then I had that awful feeling again, I ran to the nearest trash can and let out all the ice cream I had eaten in the past 2 hours, all out. I wiped my mouth with back of my hand and Freddie picked me up and sat me back down on the table. Then the doctor walked through the door, thank God she was female!

"Hello, Samantha! What seems to be the problem?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I am throwing up and feeling sick and it won't go away!" I said, very frustrated.

"I see, did you eat bad food? Are you pregnant?" She asked me.

"I only ate ice cream and no, I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was negative." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well, I don't suppose food is the issue here, but you could have had a false negative…would you mind taking the test again?" She asked, I felt my heart skip a beat! So I do have a chance at pregnancy!

"Y-yes! Of course!" I said, jumping off the table, she handed me a cup. "What the chiz is this for?" I asked her and she laughed.

"You pee in it and we test your urine to see if you are pregnant." She said smiling. "I'll direct you to the bathroom."

She showed me to the bathroom and I had to pee very badly, which was convenient and after I took care of business, I handed the cup to her and she took it in the backroom as I headed back to the room where doctors see what's wrong with you.

"Hey, you take the test." Freddie asked getting up from his seat.

"Yes, I really hope it comes back positive! I want a baby so bad!" I said, as Freddie gave me a hug, and then kissed me. We waited in the silence for about 15 minutes, our hearts pounding, and then the doctor came back.

"Well, Samantha, you are pregnant! Next time buy about 3 or 4 tests before you determine you aren't, you seem to be having morning sickness too." She said happily.

"Yes! We're having a baby!" I screamed running into Freddie's arms giving him multiple kisses. He hugged me and spun me around.

"Oh and Samantha, you need to take pre-natal vitamins. I'll prescribe them for over the counter. If you need anything else during your pregnancy, call this number." She said, leaving the room. Apparently she specializes in pregnancies, Dr. Lee Ann Morris. I squealed and that puke feeling was coming, I ran to the trash can and threw up mostly bile because I had nothing in my stomach which was a first but, I was way too excited to care.

"I am so happy for you, babe." Freddie said giving me a kiss. I jumped into his arms and hugged him with all my strength. "Oh! Crushing my bones!" Freddie gasped.

"Oops, sorry." I said to him. He just smiled.

"Now, how about we get you some fried chicken and tell Carly about the news." He said to me as I ran ahead down the hallway and to the medicine pick-up center. I was number 274 and they were at 272. The lady called both 273 and 274, but I was counter number 2 and they were counter number 5.

"Here you go and congratulations!" The nice man behind the counter said handing me my meds, and with that I quickly paid and ran to the car. I was first in and Freddie got in a few seconds after, I dialed Carly's number in my cell and she picked up.

"Hello? Sam?" She said not sure.

"Hey Carls! I have BIG news!" I almost shounted.

"LOUD! But let's hear it…" She said.

"I'm having a baby!" I screamed.

"Oh. My. God! Congrats! I'm so happy for you and Freddie!" She said and Freddie gave me the, 'Wrap it up, we gotta go!' look.

"Hey, can we talk later, Fredward here is giving me 'the look'." I asked her.

"Sure, bye!" She said and hung up. I screamed and Freddie covered his ears, then I leaned over and kissed him.

"You helped, a lot." I said.

"I'm not the one who's gonna be carrying around our kid for nine months." He said laughing while he backed out of the parking lot.

"Oh shoot. Does that mean I'm gonna feel like crap for nine months and look like I swallowed a melon whole?" I asked him with alarm.

"Yup." He said while we got on the free-way. Then I wanted something other than chicken.

"Hey, can we stop and get some popsicles and macaroni and cheese?" I asked so innocently.

"Oh, here come the food cravings…" Freddie said while he drove back home to make me food.

"I loooove you!" I said resting my head on his shoulder while he pulled into our garage. Then I puked all over his shoes. "BLEAHHHHHH…!"

"Dear God, please give me strength." Freddie pleaded.

**SURPRISE! Sam is pregnant, she just had a false negative! Hehe, next week is gonna be a full month one! This was only the beginning…**


	8. Month 1

**I still don't own iCarly, Freddie's whimpiness, Sam's barf or Griffin's stupidity! **

Chapter 8: Month 1

Sam's POV:

I slept in late, really late. It was about 5:00 in the evening when I woke up. I had a massive headache and I had been barfing all day, and just the thought of food made me want to puke my guts out. On other days, I felt fine and wanted things like; bananas, pancakes, and cheese flavored items. I also had these mood swings, first I was happy, and then I would cry my eyes out because I felt like crap. Ah, man! I think I'm gonna puke! I threw up what was left of my stomachs remains…

"Sam! Oh, you're puking, hang on!" Freddie said grabbing me a cup of water and then handing me a prenatal vitamin.

"Freddie, I need food…so the pill doesn't come up in my bile…again!" I growled at him, it's not my fault the damn hormones are taking over my body! As Freddie went to get me a caramel covered piece of bacon my phone rang, Carly was calling!

"You got Sam-o on the phone-o!" I said smiling. I heard Carly laugh on the other end.

"Hey Sam! Just checking on how pregnancy is treating you!" Carly said in a bubbly tone.

"Not well, I'm puking like heck, want food then food makes me puke…again!" I said into the speaker and Freddie came in the room with my bacon. He mouthed, I'll leave now, and I nodded.

"Well, this is all part of it…unfortunately. Huh? Yeah, in a minute Grif! No! Don't…and you have it. Sorry Sam, I gotta go…Bye! Griffin put it down…!" Then I heard static. Oh, well!

Freddie walked into the room again and sat next to me. He kissed my cheek and I nuzzled my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Freddie asked me, I nodded. If I want a kid this is what all moms' do. I then got up and gave him the 1 minute signal; I went into the bathroom and used some mouthwash. I came out and jumped onto the bed, and crawled into Fredbag's lap and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked me, a little surprised.

"Because I felt like it…and it's a thank you because you contributed to our kid." I said looking at my stomach.

"Aw. Who's the best ever?" He asked me.

"ME!" I said.

"Right." Freddie said smiling at me.

"I'm Sam Benson, so that makes me always right…no matter what." I said looking at Freddie with an evil grin on my face.

"Yeah…I'm sure it does…"Freddie said a little nervously. I looked up at him; he was being a little jumpy today.

"Is something bothering you? Did I do something wrong? Wait! It was _YOU_ that did something wrong! Tell me what it is!" I screeched, about to let all hell loose on him. The hormones were really doing a number on my evil factors this week…

"No! We just have one problem…" Freddie said looking like he was going to barf at any moment. I raised an eyebrow.

"And just what might that be?" I growled at him.

"My mom." Freddie said, and then he picked up my puke bowl.

"Are you gonna throw up in it?" I asked him.

"Uh huh!" He said letting his lunch into it.

**Haha! Now they have to tell Ms. Benson what going on! Crazy is gonna be a grandma! :D Reviews are always welcome!**


	9. Month 2

**I still don't own iCarly, if I did, iStart A Fanwar would have been better!**

Month 2

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie and I walked hand in hand to Ms. Benson's apartment, Freddie was nervous, but hell I'm ready to take whatever she's got to say to me! I tugged at his hand as we reached the apartment door.

"Come on! We have waited one whole month to tell your psychopathic mother, now get your scared ass over here!" I growled at him viciously. My evil factor was at its tipping point since this morning when he said my shoes were dirty and I pinned him to the fridge, ready to strike when he kissed me. All was good then.

"Oh, Sam! Please! My mom's gonna…gonna…totally embarrass me!" He stuttered. I just glared at him.

"Is _that_ what you're flipping out about? Embarrassment? Freddie, I know all your secrets and seen _everything_! I know what embarrassment is! This is not one of those times!" I screeched. Freddie let out a pathetic whimper. I knocked on Ms. Benson's door and she appeared after my last knock.

"Fredward! Oh I'm just so happy to see you! It's not even Christmas and you're…oh, hello Samantha." She said after realizing I was with Freddie. I rolled my eyes and invited myself inside.

"Mom, we have some…interesting news for you. It has to do with Sam." Freddie stated, looking very pale. Marissa raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at me.

"Okay then, tell me what is." She said motioning for us to sit down on the couch.

"Well, you see Ms. Benson, Freddie and I are married and we are committed to having a family so…" And I was rudely cut off by a sudden outburst of Freddie.

"SAM'S PREGNANT!" He said then weaseled back into the cushions of the couch. I felt my face turn red and I glared at him.

"Yes, I am having a baby boy or girl, and you…are going to be…a grandmother." I stated to her simply.

Marissa looked shell-shocked, Freddie hid his face in the cushions, and I stared awkwardly into space.

"Oh my…a baby…" She finally said after an awkward silence. I nodded.

I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh Freddie and Samantha! This is wonderful news! I have to get my camera!" She said running out of the room, leaving me and a highly embarrassed Freddie in the room.

"Now, was that so bad for widdle Fweddie?" I babied him, he scrunched his face and turned to me.

"No." Was his simple answer. I kicked back and relaxed for the next few hours and Marissa went on and on about how she was so happy and took various snapshots of Freddie and me. After a hectic 3 hours in the Benson apartment, Freddie and I finally got out.

**Carly's POV:**

_So bad, so so bad! Not good, not good! What do I tell Griffin, my dad, Sam and Freddie, Griffin…_

I paced back and forth in the living room as I nervously awaited my husband's arrival. My stomach was unusually large for a newly pregnant woman and I had a surprising visit to the doctor.

"Hey, look who's home! With pizza!" Griffin shouted from the entryway, cutting off my thoughts. _Okay Carly, it's now or never…oh._

"Griffin, hi!" I said, trying not to show off my tension. He picked me up and twirled me around, when he set me down he looked at me in my eyes, suspiciously.

"Carly, is something wrong?" He asked me.

"What? No, no no no…! Nothing's wrong, I just have some…news."

"Like…"

"Well…you see, I had my monthly appointment today and um…I found out something new.

"As in…"

"I'm having twins." I said finally. I heard a loud thump, Griffin fainted. I

**Haha! I just keep surprising you! But I think that will be the last surprise for a little while, So Carly is having twins, Sam and Freddie told Ms. Benson what the deal was and the next chapter will be coming. Sorry I'm such a crappy updater, got lots of things going on!**


End file.
